Doucereux Sentiments
by Wesker-Powaa
Summary: Ichigo se retrouve face au Capitaine Commandant suite à sa victoire sur Ginjo. Après avoir demandé à rapatrier le corps de son camarade, le jeune homme ose demander une nouvelle faveur assez spéciale: voir Sosuke Aizen.


**Doucereux sentiments**

Ichigo réfléchit. Devant lui, patient, Yamamoto Genryusai l'observait, attendant la suite. Le Shinigami remplaçant s'était présenté devant lui afin de lui demander le rapatriement de son collègue Shinigami remplaçant –ce qu'il avait trouvé noble de sa part. Cependant, le rouquin voulait autre chose, il le savait, c'était pourquoi il le laissait y penser. Surement s'agissait-il de quelque chose d'assez inattendu, connaissant le garçon.

Ichigo se souvenait de sa victoire sur Aizen. Urahara et lui avaient discuté ensemble sur le propos et le jeune homme avait émit une hypothèse sur le traitre et bien qu'elle ne soit pas fondée, celle-ci le tiraillait depuis ce jour fatidique. Il se souvenait avoir mentionné le fait qu'Aizen recherchait à ressembler aux autres Shinigami, c'était pour cela, selon lui, qu'il avait tant recherché à combattre. Il voulait se sentir normal. Le Hogyoku l'avait bien aidé, il avait permit à Ichigo Kurosaki de devenir cet adversaire tant attendu, cet être semblable, son égal…

Mais cela n'avait pas suffit, si Aizen avait perdu, c'était bien grâce à la technique d'Urahara. Mais le jeune homme se permettait de ne penser qu'à son hypothèse : Aizen avait souhaité perdre ses pouvoirs et ce dans le but de pouvoir devenir un Shinigami normal. Peut-être cette pensée ne l'avait-elle effleurée qu'une fraction de seconde. Mais cette fraction était la plus forte et la plus douloureuse, c'était pourquoi l'objet avait rapidement réalisé ce souhait.

Ichigo savait ce que ce sentiment amenait. Lui aussi avait souvent rêvé être normal, se sentir comme les autres. Parce qu'au final, la solitude était l'unique lueur au bout de leur tunnel si différent. Kyoka Suigetsu… Lorsqu'Ichigo avait échangés des coups avec son adversaire, il avait put ressentir les émotions de l'arme et c'était cette affreuse solitude qu'il avait remarqué. Kyoka Suigetsu trahissait les émotions masquées de son maitre car, peut-être, avait-elle pensé qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose pour son maitre solitaire…

Repensant donc à ses hypothèses, Ichigo hésitait à prononcer ces quelques mots. Surement le prendrait-on pour un fou, ou, du moins, lui refuserait-on aussitôt sa demande car trop risquée et puérile… Seulement, il fallait qu'il sache, il fallait qu'il le revoit et qu'il lui demande si ses doutes étaient bien les bons. Parce qu'il était son adversaire, parce qu'il était le seul capable de lutter, parce qu'il avait été le seul à se rendre compte de sa douleur… Parce qu'ils étaient semblables.

_S'il-vous-plait, commença-t-il finalement, rivant ses pupilles décidées à celles de son vis-à-vis. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec Aizen.

Le silence précédent laissa place à quelques indignations de Shinigamis présents, mais ni Ichigo, ni le commandant ni prêtèrent attention, chacun demeurant attentif et des plus sérieux face à l'autre. Le vieil homme restait silencieux, pensif et concentré. L'attitude d'Ichigo était des plus sérieuses et des plus droites. Le jeune homme n'était pas animé par de mauvais desseins, il le savait. Ce qui le préoccupait – et l'étonnait – était la raison de cette soudaine demande. L'homme qu'il désirait voir n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était un traitre et un manipulateur de haut niveau…

Mais l'air résolu et la droiture du jeune homme ne pouvait que jouer en sa faveur. Yamamoto aimait bien cet aspect du Shinigami remplaçant, il ne renonçait jamais.

_Bien.

De nouveaux murmures contestataires s'élevèrent mais il les fit taire d'un brusque coup de canne au sol.

_Kurosaki Ichigo, vous avez apportez votre aide à plusieurs reprises au Gotei ju-san, je juge qu'il serait alors normal de vous accorder une telle requête*. Cependant, j'ose espérer que vos intentions soient des plus honorables en choisissant de le voir…

_Ne vous en faites pas, assura le jeune homme. J'ai juste quelques questions à lui poser…

Yamamoto frotta sa longue barbe un court instant avant de faire signe aux capitaines Ukitake et Kyoraku de répondre à sa requête d'un signe de tête. Les deux hommes s'empressèrent d'obtempérer, et emmenèrent le Shinigami remplaçant au Muken, là où le traitre avait été enfermé et ce pour une durée de vingt-milles ans.

Le cœur du rouquin battait fortement contre sa poitrine tandis que des milliers de questions s'imposaient dans son esprit. Qu'était-il devenu ? Comment réagirait-il face à lui ? Dans quel état se trouvait-il ? Accepterait-il de lui parler ? De lui répondre ?

Il n'eut cependant pas plus le temps de s'interroger car ses guides lui annoncèrent bientôt qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Kyoraku les devança, devant voir les geôliers afin de préparer son entrevue. Ukitake, quant à lui, ne dit rien concernant sa décision, jugeant certainement qu'il avait ses propres raisons pour souhaiter s'entretenir avec l'ancien roi du Hueco Mundo.

Après un instant qui sembla durer une éternité et, paradoxalement, un trop court instant – oui, Ichigo stressait mais avait hâte d'avoir le prisonnier face à lui – le jeune homme put entrer tandis que les deux capitaines demeuraient à la sortie, portant sur lui un regard encourageant et, peut-être, curieux.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'était attendu, la salle était complètement blanche, rappelant à Ichigo le palais du Hueco Mundo et en son centre se trouvait le détenu, le traitre de la Soul Society : Sosuke Aizen. Il était là, assis sur une chaise, toujours attaché par les lourdes sangles noires qui allaient jusqu'à barrer son œil droit. Cependant, il ne semblait pas en colère ou quoique se soit à sa vision. Il affichait même un de ses sourires suffisants charmeurs…

_Sosuke Aizen, murmura-t-il finalement en osant approcher un peu.

_Kurosaki Ichigo, le salua-t-il tranquillement.

_... T'as pas l'air si surpris de me voir, nota-t-il, perplexe mais hésitant.

En effet, le brun l'observait simplement d'un air amusé légèrement déstabilisant.

_Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ?

_... Lors de notre combat, commença-t-il, cherchant ses mots. Pourquoi est-ce que seule la solitude me parvenait lorsque nos lames s'entrechoquaient ?

Aizen ne le lâcha pas du regard mais ne répondit pas immédiatement, semblant réfléchir. Pourquoi le jeune homme venait-il lui demander cela ? En quoi cela pouvait-il l'intéresser ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui rapporterait d'avoir la réponse à cette bien étrange question ?

_... Oh, es-tu simplement venu à ce propos ? L'interrogea-t-il en retour.

Le rouquin ne cilla pas.

_Réponds, s'il te plait.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du brun qui s'amusait toutefois de la situation – ou du moins du comportement de son dernier adversaire. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, malgré les peines et tracas qu'il lui avait causé, le jeune homme usait tout de même de la politesse en s'adressant à lui, allant même presque jusqu'à le prier. C'était… Agréable de se savoir respecté. Ichigo était vraiment quelqu'un d'étonnant et de plaisant comparé aux autres Shinigamis qui avaient vite perdus leurs bonnes manières à son encontre.

_J'ai toujours été puissant, finit par avouer Aizen, le regard sérieux rivé sur lui mais tout de même nostalgique. Les autres ne parvenaient pas à s'élever à mon niveau. J'avais beau chercher, jamais je ne suis parvenu à trouver un adversaire pour me tenir tête… J'en suis venu à me demander si je n'étais pas… Seul dans mon cas…

Le Shinigami remplaçant suivait son récit d'une oreille attentive, à la fois ravi et peiné de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait là de la confirmation à son hypothèse. Le détenu observa la salle blanche sans vraiment la voir, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il n'avait rien oublié de son existence, il n'avait rien oublié de sa solitude, de sa différence, des autres…

_J'aimais cette puissance, continua le brun, adoucit devant son attention. Je ne l'aurais abandonné pour rien au monde, c'est pourquoi j'ai fais des recherches et des complots afin d'attirer l'attention.

_Donc les arrancars…

_Ont été créés par mes soins dans l'unique but d'en trouver un capable de me surpasser, conclut tranquillement le traitre en souriant. Cela répondit-il à ta question ?

Ichigo demeura un instant silencieux. Sans le vouloir, sans même s'en rendre compte, il commençait à comprendre la douleur qu'il avait dû ressentir, la douleur de la différence. Ne pas être comme les autres était difficile. Lui-même était traité différemment par certains à cause de sa couleur de cheveux. Mais aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, il avait toujours eu quelqu'un pour l'appuyer, un ami, un proche… Aizen, quant à lui, n'en avait pas eu et cette peine de ne pas avoir été soutenu était si lourde dans son sabre...

_... Pourquoi ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils, attendant qu'il développe sa demande.

_Tu… Tu as dis que tu aimais cette puissance… Mais elle a disparu, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise de réponse, sachant que le jeune homme n'avait pas terminé. Il n'aimait pas admettre ce fait, mais ses pouvoirs avaient bels et bien disparus… Cependant, même s'il tâchait de ne rien en montrer, Aizen était très impressionné de l'audace et de l'intérêt que le jeune homme lui portait. De plus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver attirant avec cet air préoccupé et hésitant. Il l'avait toujours trouvé très intéressant et plaisant, alors cette « visite » ainsi que ses interrogations ne faisaient qu'éveiller sa curiosité à son propos ainsi que toute son attention.

_Le hogyoku réalise les vœux… Je ne pense pas qu'il t'ait enlevé tes pouvoirs d'un coup comme ça… Enfin…

_Ichigo-kun… Essais-tu de dire par là que j'aurai souhaité perdre cette puissance que j'aimais tant ? Fit-il doucement alors que le jeune homme trouvait avec peine ses mots.

Il acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête, le dardant de son regard cuivré attirant.

_Hum… Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non…

Il lui adressa un de ses fameux sourires charmeurs et énigmatiques et le rouquin ne sut comment réagir. Prenait-il vraiment ce fait à la légère ? Se moquait-il de lui ? Comment pouvait-il prendre cela à la légère ? La perte de ses pouvoirs signifiait également la disparition de son Zanpakuto, comment pouvait-il accepter cette perte sans émotion ?!

_Aizen… Et Kyoka Suigetsu, alors ?! S'emporta-t-il finalement, poings serrés.

Son vis-à-vis fronça les sourcils. Ichigo avait eu peur lorsque Zangetsu lui avait fait ses adieux. Il l'avait vu pleurer et avait par la suite ressenti un vide immense, vidé à la fois de cette seconde face de lui-même et de son hollow. Il n'avait pas aimé, il s'était senti coupable de leur disparition… Aizen avait beaucoup plus d'années que lui d'expérience, il devait connaitre son Zanpakuto depuis des siècles, alors comment pouvait-il rester aussi passif ?

_Tu réalises que ton Zanpakuto à disparu lui aussi ?! C'était ton allié !

_Tss… Ca ne te regarde pas.

_C'est pas une raison pour rester aussi neutre face à sa disparition ! T'imagine la tristesse qu'il a dû ressentir avant de disparaitre ?!

_C'est elle qui a souhaité sa disparition, pas moi, siffla-t-il finalement, perdant son sang froid. C'était sa décision d'annihiler ma puissance et de se sacrifier, pas la mienne.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envisagé lui avouer, mais Aizen n'avait pas réussit à accepter les paroles du jeune homme. Evidemment que la perte de Kyoka Suigetsu le touchait ! Mais c'était son choix, c'était elle qui avait décidé de disparaitre, lui souhaitant de vivre comme il l'avait toujours rêvé. Il se souvenait de sa voix, de son ton tremblant mais décidé, de ses larmes douces et claires… Elle s'était sacrifiée afin de tenter de lui donner cette vie normale qu'il avait toujours espéré obtenir dans le fond…

Ichigo se stoppa devant l'air sérieux qu'arborait son interlocuteur. Il voulu répondre mais rien ne sorti. Même durant leur affrontement, jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi sévère et mécontent. Un Shinigami partageait son âme avec son Zanpakuto, il n'était pas impossible que se soit Kyoka Suigetsu qui ait choisit cette voie, qui ait choisit de disparaitre afin de rendre à son maitre une vie semblable à celle des autres, une vie sans pouvoir particulièrement puissant… Il baissa finalement la tête.

_Je… Désolé…

Ces simples mots firent s'évaporer la colère du traitre et, cette fois, Aizen ne put retenir un haussement de sourcil, signe de son étonnement.

_Pourquoi t'excuser ? Dois-je te rappeler que par ma faute, beaucoup ont souffert ?

_Ouais, je sais mais… Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. C'est juste que… Moi aussi j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs un moment et je me suis voulu d'avoir perdu Zangetsu alors… Je sais ce que ça fais…

Il marqua une pause, soupirant tristement.

_Si j'aurai été plus fort, tu n'aurais pas perdu tes pouvoir, ni Kyoka Suigetsu… J'aurai voulu te montrer que cette solitude aussi n'était qu'une illusion.

Devant le silence attentif de son vis-à-vis, Ichigo continua sur sa lancée, peut-être rougissant doucement.

_C'est stupide, j'ai l'impression qu'en fait, toi et moi on est pareil…. J'crois que c'est pour ça que je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir complètement…

Un doux sourire naquit sur les lèvres du brun qui s'amusait de la situation.

_Ichigo-kun… Approche.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, l'interpellé obéit et gagna rapidement ses côtés, observant par ailleurs la complexité des liens issus du sortilège d'Urahara qui le retenaient fermement et durement installé sur la chaise. Et dire que sans le marchand, Aizen aurait certainement remporté leur combat… Il se laissa également observer son vis-à-vis. Malgré la situation, malgré l'échec de son plan, il demeurait toujours aussi charismatique et il se dégageait de lui une aura sereine que le Shinigami remplaçant ne pouvait qu'admirer. Le jeune homme déglutit péniblement, se rendant compte qu'il s'était beaucoup trop rapproché du détenu qui, lui, se contentait de l'observer calmement de ses pupilles brillantes.

_... Montre-moi à quel point tu ne m'en veux pas, minauda alors le brun dans un murmure, souriant toujours de façon charmeuse.

Ichigo hésita. Il se demanda d'abord comment répondre à sa demande mais le réalisa finalement très rapidement, piquant un far par la même occasion. Avait-il de nouveau vu juste à son propos ? Aizen avait-il réussit à comprendre avant lui que la raison pour laquelle il se sentait proche de lui et lui pardonnait était à cause de nouveaux sentiments à son égard ?

Sentant son cœur battre follement dans sa poitrine, il se mit alors à détaillé le détenu, comme par réflexe. Notant la beauté de ses traits fins, l'apparence soyeuse de sa chevelure brune de nouveau courte, l'air malicieux brillant dans ses pupilles chocolat envoutantes, ses lèvres attirantes entrouvertes de façon exquise… Son corps était tout aussi beau et agréable, de grande taille, mince mais musclé et Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que quiconque le voyait ne pouvait que tomber sous son charme… Tout comme lui. Sa beauté l'attirait, son caractère attisait sa curiosité… Il n'avait plus de doute. Il l'aimait et Aizen le savait.

Néanmoins, il ne sut pas où il en trouva le courage, mais il abaissa son visage jusqu'à ce que son souffle atteigne celui de son interlocuteur, restant un moment le regarder, pupilles mi-closes, tentant de son mieux de réprimer ce désir ardent qui naissait en lui. Aizen ne semblait pas vouloir le voir s'éloigner, au contraire, il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud arriver contre sa que légèrement découverte. Il profita un court instant pour river ses yeux désireux aux siens avant de finalement clore la distance séparant leurs lèvres.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il faisait ça, il ne savait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait s'empêcher de presser sa bouche contre la sienne. Tout ce que le jeune homme savait, c'était que c'était agréable, doux, chaud et que cela lui procurait un étrange sentiment, un étrange plaisir brulant en lui. Il aimait ces lèvres qui se pressaient contre les siennes avec envi. Elles étaient chaudes, tendres et entrepreneuses. Il aimait le doux parfum enivrant de son vis-à-vis qui emplissait ses poumons. Aizen répondait volontiers au baiser et même avec passion puisqu'il le sentait prendre les dessus peu à peu. De façon douce et tendre, il vint mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, quémandant un accès plus approfondi. Même attaché, il tirait les ficelles, ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer le Shinigami remplaçant.

Sans trop s'en rendre compte, il répondit à sa demande silencieuse et laissa sa langue joueuse s'infiltrer dans sa bouche. Aizen était doux dans ses gestes, Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de le ressentir.

Lorsque leur échange langoureux cessa, il ne s'écarta que de peu du détenu, l'observant d'un regard gêné, les joues roses. Le brun, lui, semblait toujours aussi serein, le dardant d'un regard brillant rempli de désirs. Surement aurait-il insisté à reprendre leur échange s'il avait put se mouvoir. Mais comment faisait-il pour toujours paraitre aussi beau et détaché même dans cette situation ?

_... C-comment… As-tu su ? Demanda le plus jeune, tout de même honteux de son comportement.

_Tu l'as dis Ichigo-kun, nous nous ressemblons, il est donc normal, je pense, que je puisse deviner certaines choses, ne crois-tu pas ?

Il acquiesça d'un silence, n'osant pas le regarder de trop. Aizen semblai s'amuser de cette situation, ce qui avait le don de gêner toujours plus le pauvre Shinigami remplaçant.

_Je ne sais pas vraiment si ça va te débarrasser de ta gêne apparente, mais ces rougeurs te siéent à merveille, ronronna le traitre.

Effectivement, cela ne l'aida pas beaucoup à se calmer. Le rouge se fit plus prononcé – si possible – et Ichigo lâcha se qui semblait être un grognement.

_Pourquoi y a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur toi ? Fit-il finalement, sourcil froncés.

Aizen rit légèrement mais ne commenta pas.

_Mais c'est vrai quoi… 'faut toujours que j'trouve le moyen de me compliquer la vie… Pourquoi toi et pas quelqu'un d'autre ?

_Pourquoi pas moi ? Plaisanta-t-il, amusé de ses réactions.

Ichigo poussa un soupir et se frotta la nuque. Il ne saurait répondre à cette question. Les choses étaient ainsi, il n'y pouvait rien si son cœur avait choisit de battre pour le brun. Il ne décidait pas de cela… Le jeune homme porta son attention sur l'homme qui l'observait calmement. Il aimait voir ce visage serein, ça l'apaisait sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Cependant, la réalité était dure et allait à l'encontre de leurs sentiments : Ichigo aidait les Shinigamis, il était un remplaçant, alors qu'Aizen était un traitre, il avait été jugé par le Gotei ju-san. Pourraient-ils vraiment entretenir une quelconque relation dans ce genre de situation ? Et puis, il y avait eu tellement de morts avec la guerre…

_... Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-il incertain. J'aurai aimé que cette guerre n'ait pas lieue… Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, il n'y aurait pas eu autant de morts même si… Même si ça signifierait ne pas ressentir ça…

Aizen resta silencieux un instant. Ichigo semblait vraiment perdu. Mais il ne doutait pas des sentiments qu'il ressentait, sinon il n'aurait pas prit l'initiative de l'embrasser. Il pouvait comprendre ce qui lui faisait dire ces choses, le jeune homme était quelqu'un de sain, de juste – peut-être même un peu trop. Sans doute hésitait-il face à ses sentiments amoureux à cause du fait qu'il soit vu comme un ennemi. Le brun laissa un sourire doux étirer ses lèvres.

_Ichigo, tu as une vision de la vie tellement simple… Tout ne peut pas toujours être rose dans la vie, même s'il existe des personnes aussi bien intentionnées que toi. Mais tu sais, si les choses étaient réellement ainsi, tu m'appartiendrais depuis bien longtemps déjà, termina-t-il, l'air taquin.

_Je n'en suis pas si sûr… Rougit le jeune homme, l'ai renfrogné.

_Je peut t'assurer le contraire, répliqua-t-il tranquillement, toujours de son sourire charmeur.

Le roux enfonça les mains dans ses poches, l'air boudeur mais toutefois gêné et lui tourna le dos. Décidément, son interlocuteur était toujours aussi certain de ses actes et des faits contrairement à lui. Peut-être avait-il raison, même surement puisqu'Aizen ne se trompait que très rarement. L'attitude sereine et tranquille du brun le déstabilisait légèrement. Il était si sûr et si maitre de lui alors que la situation n'était pas des meilleures entre eux…

_... Combien de temps ?

_Hum ?

_Combien de temps avant que… Avant qu'on se retrouve ? Interrogea le jeune homme, n'osant pas le regarder.

_Peu de temps, crois-moi, répondit-il dans un murmure.

Ce qui surprit le roux fut d'abord le fait que ce murmure ne semblait pas si éloigné qu'il l'aurait cru. La seconde chose qui l'étonna et le fit se figer fut le souffle chaud rencontrant sa nuque et les lèvres pressées amoureusement contre cette dernière. Ichigo ne retrouva l'usage de la parole que lorsque deux bras s'enroulèrent posément autour de sa taille.

_T-tu… Tu t'es détaché ?!

_Hmhmmm… Acquiesça simplement l'homme contre sa peau, amusé de sa réaction qu'il trouvait adorable.

_M-mais… C-comment tu… ?

Il était tellement choqué et troublé que les mots ne parvenaient pas à s'organiser correctement dans son esprit, à la fois à cause de la situation et aussi par le sentiment puissant qui le parcourrait tandis que le brun l'embrassait doucement.

_Tu l'as toi-même dis, Ichigo, souffla-t-il contre son oreille, la mordillant entre deux phrases. Le Hogyoku réalise les vœux… Si je le souhaitais, j'aurai pu disparaitre de ces murs sitôt mon emprisonnement.

Le Shinigami remplaçant frissonna lorsque ses lèvres se refermèrent de nouveau sur le lobe de son oreille tandis qu'il le rapprochait de lui, collant son torse à son dos.

_Alors pourquoi… ?

Aizen devina la fin de sa phrase et susurra :

_Je n'avais aucune raison de le faire, mais maintenant… Je t'ai.

Il le fit doucement pivoté pour qu'ils soient face à face et l'ancien capitaine l'observa, souriant de façon charmeuse et amusée.

_... Et dire que j'ai promis au sotaicho que mes intentions étaient honorables, murmura finalement le rouquin ne pouvant détourner les yeux de ceux envoutants de l'ancien capitaine.

_Quel dommage… Ironisa doucement son vis-à-vis dans un souffle, leurs lèvres se rapprochant toujours plus.

_Il risque de ne pas être très content…

Aizen ricana. Ichigo inclina la tête, permettant ainsi à leurs lèvres de se rencontrer. Ensuite, ils disparurent tous deux des lieux d'un rapide shunpo. Non, Yamamoto ne serait vraiment pas content du tout.

*On a tous un jour rêvé que Yamamoto soit si aimable…

* * *

Alors ? :D

Une ch'tite Review pour me donner votre avis ? :3


End file.
